Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,539 has already disclosed a heart prosthesis implantable in the pericardial cavity of a patient and able to replace the natural left and right ventricles of said patient after their removal. This heart prosthesis comprises a rigid body in which artificial left and right ventricles are arranged, said artificial ventricles being provided with means for rapid connection to the natural left and right auricles of said patient, comprising:                a first bezel forming an integral part of said rigid body and comprising first and second orifices which communicate respectively with the artificial left ventricle and with the artificial right ventricle by way of valves;        a second bezel comprising third and fourth orifices that can be connected respectively to said natural left auricle and to said natural right auricle.        
In this embodiment, said first and second bezels can be connected to each other removably, in order to assume an operative position in which said first and third orifices are located opposite each other and said second and fourth orifices are located opposite each other.
Such a system of bezels greatly facilitates the connection of said prosthesis to said second bezel, previously connected to said natural auricles.
To connect said second bezel to the natural auricles, provision is made in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,539 to equip said third and fourth orifices with a suture ring on which said auricles are respectively sutured in a leaktight manner. However, given that said auricles are composed of flexible and easily deformable tissue and that they are not completely independent, since they are connected by the interauricular septum, it can happen that said auricles do not have the optimal orientation with respect to said second bezel to avoid torsion and compression. In this case, such defects in terms of orientation can be corrected only by new sutures after detachment of the auricles from said suture ring.
The object of the present invention is to overcome this disadvantage.